Califlua
Caulifla (カリフラ 'Karifura') is a Saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6 who participates in Zeno's Tournament of Power. She is the younger sister of Renso and the leader of a group of Saiyan punks. Appearance Caulifla is a short girl (slightly taller than Cabba) of slender build and fair complexion. She wears a low cut magenta tube top, low-set purple harem pants, long dark grey wristbands, and a pair of pointy dark grey shoes. Her hair is long, wild, and spiky. Caulifla's eyes are narrow yet big, with large black pupils, as well as thin eyebrows. Personality As noted by her brother, she has a very punkish attitude and is also recognized as a tomboy, to which she shows a strong contrast to the rest of her race, acting more akin to the Universe 7 Saiyans. Caulifla is shown to be very lazy if not self-absorbed as she initially refused to join the Tournament of Power even when learning her universe's or her own existence were on the line. It took Cabba telling her about the Super Saiyan form as well as about being able to achieve greater heights in her strength to make her agree, showing her desire to become stronger. She also got angry at Cabba for his attempts at provoking her, even to have her obtain the Super Saiyan form. After obtaining the Super Saiyan transformation, Caulifla seemed grateful for Cabba teaching her. To which, she showed a new drive, eager to fight in the Tournament of Power. In her Super Saiyan form, her personality remains unchanged whatsoever, due to her using another method (concentrating ki to her back) in order to transform. Despite her tomboyish attitude, Caulifla cares about others, especially her protégée, Kale, whom she treats like a younger sister. When Cabba attempts to get Kale to transform and the latter starts crying, Caulifla is angered by this and tells Cabba to stop. She was also the only one able to get Kale to calm down after Kale finally transformed and tried to kill Cabba. However, in the manga, Caulifla doesn't seem to show any special attachment to Kale and is treated like just another member of her gang with the only reason why she is recruited in this version is due to Cabba suggesting to do so after seeing her potential. She even doubted her abilities when she is recruited for the tournament with Caulifla's response to this is for Kale to treat it like some sort of vacation. During her meeting with Goku and Vegeta at the Tournament of Power, she is shown to be very arrogant and cocky towards them and says that she came to see the strongest fighters of all universes, and Goku notes that she is just like him in that sense. Caulifla also has somewhat of a cocky attitude and displayed this when she saw Goku and Vegeta become shocked at the overwhelming power of the Universe 11 warriors by saying that "Universe 7's warriors were nothing to worry about if they're afraid of such wimps". This opinion changes after she witnesses them using Super Saiyan Blue, a form she had never seen before which caught her immediate interest. While she questioned Goku about it, she referred to him as an old man and promised to beat him up as gratitude, showing disrespect to him. She also shows no respect for Champa, as she told him to shut up when he screamed at her from the stands when she was fighting Goku the second time. However, like the Saiyans of Universe 7, she displays a love for getting stronger which was shown after she heard there were other Super Saiyan forms. Also, she showed a love for battle as shown when she enjoyed her match with Goku which caused her to get so caught up that she ignored Kale. This love is further amplified in her rematch with Goku, one which she states, and still hopes to obtain Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan Blue, in which after Goku promised to teach the Super Saiyan 3 to her, she was seen to be grateful, still promising to obtain the Super Saiyan Blue and beat him, which Goku looks forward to, alongside seeing her power grow. During her second fight with Goku, Caulifla was shown to have gained respect for the much older Saiyan, citing she will continue to go further beyond, a feat Goku aims to see. During the Tournament of Power after being rescued by Hit's Time-Skip ability, Caulifla is shown to be very respectful to the assassin; in fact, Hit is the only person to date not to receive any rude treatment from her. She also has confidence in Hit's abilities when he faces off against the Universe 11 fighter Dyspo and was willing to return him the favor when Dyspo was seemingly about to defeat him. Caulifla is shown to be a sore loser after she and Kale (as Kefla) were eliminated by Goku, promising to give the older Saiyan a wallop someday. However, she still accepted her defeat in the end. Biography In the anime, Caulifla is first seen sitting on a large throne-like chair eating a large bone of meat. After being informed by Renso, Cabba attempts to recruit her to Team Universe 6, but Caulifla shows no interest, regardless of what may happen to Universe 6. After Cabba transforms, Caulifla accepts his invi tation to the team, knowing she has the ability to not only transform into Super Saiyan but also get stronger than that. In the manga, two Sadala Army soldiers are taking a shortcut through Caulifla's turf, despite the fact that they should not be there. Caulifla and her allies show up and Caulifla stops the soldier's car with her foot. Caulifla's henchmen then begin unloading the truck of its food supplies and Caulifla takes a pendant meant for King Sadala for herself. The larger soldier attacks Caulifla but is instantly beaten. Caulifla then heads back to her lair with her henchmen, Cabba shows up - having been sent by Champa to collect strong warriors. Caulifla and Cabba go outside and fight, with Caulifla easily beating Cabba, however, Cabba reveals his Super Saiyan form, turning the battle around completely in his favor and snatching the pendant from Caulifla without her even being able to notice. Caulifla agrees to join the tournament in exchange for learning Super Saiyan. After the battle, Kale tries to give Caulifla the pendant back - having taken it from Cabba without anyone noticing - though Caulifla just tells her to return it to Cabba. Caulifla then masters Super Saiyan easily. In the anime, later, on a rocky area, Cabba teaches Caulifla how to transform into Super Saiyan. At first, he says he does not know how to explain and starts calling her names in order to get her angry, to no avail. Then Cabba tells her to focus her energy on her back, Caulifla does and easily transforms into Super Saiyan. Power In the anime, Caulifla is said to have far greater potential than her older brother, Renso. She manages to transform into a Super Saiyan with the assist of Cabba, amplifying her powers. After first acquiring the Super Saiyan transformation, Caulifla charged up a ki blast, creating a huge explosion. Caulifla states that as a Super Saiyan she could beat Cabba, to which he says maybe. As a Super Saiyan 2, Caulifla is capable of deflecting an energy blast from Kale in her Legendary Super Saiyan form. In the anime, during the Tournament of Power, Caulifla was able to defeat Napapa while transformed into Super Saiyan and effortlessly knock Jimeze away in her base form. When confronting Goku, she reveals to have attained the Super Saiyan Third Grade form, which immensely increases her power but she sacrifices her speed, with Goku informing her that the form is a liability. After Goku witnesses Caulifla also become a Super Saiyan 2, Goku is impressed by her talent, saying she might be able to reach even Super Saiyan 3 in their fight. As a Super Saiyan 2, Caulifla was able to match Goku in combat, who was in the same form. In her base form, Caulifla was able to endure attacks from Kettol while protecting Kale. And after Kale mastered Berserker Super Saiyan, Caulifla was able to provide a significant portion of energy in their combined beam attack that took down three Pride Troopers. Their master-protégé team beam attack initially was wholly green when Kale started using her full power and overshadowed the energy Caulifla was supplying. However, when Caulifla turned Super Saiyan 2 and used her own full power it started looking more like an equal mixture of both of their energies similar to Goku and Vegeta's Final Kamehameha. In her base form, she easily knocked away Panchia, Koitsukai, and Bollarator. Once fighting base Goku in Super Saiyan 2, despite the Universe 7 Saiyan being greatly exhausted and battered from fighting Jiren, Goku was able to match Caulifla's power. Also, with his superior experience and versatility, Goku was able to repeatedly catch Caulifla off guard to overwhelm her. However, showing a similar growth rate and instinctual adaptability, Caulifla's crude brawling style quickly began to evolve, matching Goku's combat skills and forcing the fellow Saiyan to transform into Super Saiyan 2 as well. While still not fully recovered, Goku's Super Saiyan 2 strength quickly pressured her, forcing Caulifla to work alongside C-type Super Saiyan Kale. Together, they began pushing Goku back enough to momentarily use Super Saiyan 3. Once Kale further evolved her Super Saiyan powers, she and Caulifla were able to force Goku in a near-complete defense, forcing Goku to use Super Saiyan God. This power, proved too much for Caulifla to handle even alongside Kale. Once being struck by one of Super Saiyan God Goku's blasts, Caulifla was greatly injured, requiring her to fuse with Kale. ;Manga In the manga, it is said that the Sadala Defense Forces cannot defeat Caulifla, who believes that she is the strongest Saiyan in Universe 6. She is also considered to be fighting prodigy. Caulifla is quickly overwhelmed when Cabba becomes a Super Saiyan, she manages to learn the transformation soon after. During the Tournament of Power she was no match for final form Frieza, who kicked her with enough force to send her flying into the central pillar of the arena, and denting it on impact. With Super Saiyan, Caulifla proved able to fight on par with the tyrant, using various misdirections to catch Frieza off-guard and hit him solidly with a massive blast at point-blank, which was powerful enough to destroy a large chunk of the arena's edge and cause some damage to the tyrant. At this point Frieza noted that compared to Super Saiyan Goku during their first fight in Namek, Super Saiyan Caulifla was much stronger. In response, Frieza powers up to his Golden form and proceeded to easily outpace Caulifla and beat her about. Even aid from base Kale and Super Saiyan Cabba had virtually not benefit. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. Caulifla's ki attacks seem to have a unique reddish flame detailing. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. *'Energy Fist' (エネルギーフィスト) - Caulifla fires a rapid barrage of ki blasts at her opponent, then, using the smokescreen for cover, charges at them to deliver a powerful punch with her fist enveloped in ki. Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla's special attack from Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Crush Cannon' - A move in which Caulifla launches several of her signature red energy blasts at the opponent in rapid succession. *'Burst of Energy' - Caulifla's special move, she fires a stream of powerful red ki wave at her opponent. This technique was named and first appeared in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, where it is mistakenly colored orange. **'Combined Energy Wave' - Caulifla and Kale in their transformed states combine their green and red Energy Blasts similar to the Final Kamehameha. *'Unnamed Kamehameha-like Technique' - In the manga only, Caulifla uses a technique similar to the iconic attack, only with her fingers pointed outwards like Gogeta's Atomic Kamehameha. Transformations Super Saiyan Caulifla attains this transformation during her lesson with Cabba. Showing an instinctual nature for it, she is able to do so without a strong emotion, unlike most initial Super Saiyan transformations. Instead, she attained it by concentrating her energy into the part of the back between the shoulder blades. Caulifla is able to maintain the form after only two attempts. Because she obtained this form without emotional build-up, it is likely that she does not suffer from any strain mentally or physical from using this form. As such, she can access this form's full power and maintain it for longer durations. Unlike most Saiyans, her hair remains unchanged in style while in this form. Super Saiyan 2 In the anime Caulifla attains this transformation shortly after achieving Super Saiyan for the first time on Sadala, during her battle against Kale in an attempt to reflect the latter's energy blast. Similar to her first form, Caulifla apparently obtained this form instinctively. In this form, her hair completely spikes up, standing above her shoulders much like Gohan's in his Super Saiyan 2 form as a child against Cell, and three bangs appear, similar to Goku's Super Saiyan 2 form. At the Tournament of Power, Caulifla tells Goku that she had unlocked the form but has been unable to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 by her own free will after doing so spontaneously, but is soon able to do so with Goku's assistance. Goku suggests that Caulifla should concentrate on mastering her Super Saiyan 2 form before going any higher. During their second fight, Goku, eager to see Caulifla's potential growth, began testing her with various stunts to sharpen her instincts and improve her battle method. Once she adapted enough, Goku showed her how to strengthen Super Saiyan 2, which she quickly reciprocated. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yuka Komatsu *Funimation dub: TBA *Brazilian Portuguese: Flora Paulita *Portuguese dub: Joana Castro